Satellite navigation systems, such as a global positioning system (GPS), enable a receiver to determine a location from ranging signals received from a plurality of satellites. The GPS can include three major segments: a space segment (SS), a control segment (CS), and a user segment (US). The United States Air Force develops, maintains, and operates the space and control segments. GPS satellites broadcast signals from space, and each GPS receiver uses these signals to calculate a three-dimensional location (latitude, longitude, and altitude) of the GPS receiver and a current time at each GPS satellite. The space segment can include 24 to 32 satellites in a medium Earth orbit (MEO). The control segment can include a master control station, an alternate master control station, and a host of dedicated and shared ground antennas and monitor stations. The user segment can include military, civil, commercial, and scientific users.